hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
9th November 2010
Summary Plot An explosion in Il Gnosh sends tables, chairs and décor flying. A burning beam inside 4 Oakdale Drive falls as Amber struggles to get off the floor. 6 hours earlier A naked Steph flirts with Gilly as Tom enters. Steph wraps a towel around herself and runs down the hallway to Gilly's amusement. Frankie vents to Jack about Gilly taking Steph on holiday as she wants to spend time with Steph too. Jack offers to have a word with Gilly. Dom tells Mandy that he's managed to get a loan, but refuses to tell her where he got it from. Mandy tells Dom that he can't take the money. Mandy gets a text from Warren, informing her that he's got "business to sort out". Steph asks Gilly why he's wasting money for something next year. She runs off upset. Mandy asks Warren if he lent Dom money. Tony tells Mandy that he's got a load of gas canisters in Il Gnosh that he needs Dom to help him move. Mandy tells Tony that she thinks that Dom has gone to a loan shark. Leanne is upset with Lee and throws him out. Warren isn't sure about giving Dom the money, and demands that Dom convinces him. Warren refuses to pay him and walks off. Gilly comforts an upset Steph, who fully accepts that she's dying. They kiss as fireworks go off in the sky. Tony demands to find Dom to confront him. They are relieved to learn that Dom didn't get the money, and Tony demands that Dom stops helping, insulting Dom in the process. Steph watches the fireworks as Frankie goes outside. Frankie asks Steph to stop talking about herself in the past tense. Steph tells Frankie that she wishes that she knew when Max would die as they thought they had all the time in the world. They comfort each other. Finn gives Amber the pregnancy test kit. She refuses to let him leave until they find out the result. In Il Gnosh, someone throws a match onto the ground. The flames follow a trail of petrol. Steph admits to Gilly that she's scared of dying and he comforts her. Amber reveals to Finn that she's pregnant. A flaming cart falls to the floor and the flames spread to a nearby gas canister. Finn talks about providing for the baby. Amber turns on the stereo so Amy doesn't hear them. Amy puts Leah to bed and turns up the television. The walls of Il Gnosh are ablaze. Steph tells Gilly that she's tired of being brave. She tells Gilly that she's lived her life and done nothing. Gilly tells her that she's done more than him, but Steph reminds him that he still has time. Steph asks Gilly that if she hadn't existed, would anything have changed. Gilly tells her that he, Frankie, Tom and everyone that she's known would be different. She tells Gilly that she wishes that she had done something that everyone would remember her by. She says that she's scared of dying. Gilly tells her that he's not expecting her to be brave and know when her time comes, and he'll be brave for the both of them. As Steph and Gilly are kissing, they hear an explosion and go to investigate. Amber tells Finn that nobody can know about the pregnancy and she hides the test in her bag. Finn goes to leave and Amber stops him. Amber admits that she's scared and Finn does too. As they open the door, they find the hallway ablaze and jump backwards. A burning beam crashes to the floor, blocking the doorway. Amber tries to wake up Finn and calls for Amy. Tony and Gabby find 4 Oakdale Drive ablaze. Tony stops Gabby running inside. Tony tells Amber to climb onto the roof and he and Gabby are shocked when Finn emerges too. Tony tells Finn not to look down. Amber and Finn struggle to the top of the roof. Gabby is petrified as the window catches alight. Amber and Finn move along the top of the roof, reaching a chimney. Amber tries to climb around it and Tony climbs up a pipe. There is an explosion and Amber slips down the roof. She struggles to hold on. A gas canister is surrounded by flames inside Il Gnosh. In the flat, Amy has passed out on the couch. There is an explosion and she falls onto the floor. Cast Regular cast *Amy Barnes - Ashley Slanina-Davies *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Warren Fox - Jamie Lomas *Leanne Holliday - Jessica Forrest *Lee Hunter - Alex Carter *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Finn O'Connor - Connor Wilkinson *Frankie Osborne - Helen Pearson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Mandy Richardson - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Dominic Reilly - John Pickard *Gilly Roach - Anthony Quinlan *Steph Roach - Carley Stenson *Amber Sharpe - Lydia Lloyd Henry *Gabby Sharpe - Phina Oruche Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2010 episodes Category:2010